galaxy_storm_30fandomcom-20200214-history
Eldvassi
The Eldvassi (el-d-vahs-si), native to the planet Aethos (A-th-os), are a species of great wisdom and are renown for their strategy in combat, and their astonishing biotic aptitude. Their natural biotic ability is solely due to the massive deposits of Eezo underneath the great plains, and within the vast oceans, of Aethos. Biology Typical Eldvassi have a white to tan complexion.It is very rare to find one with a blueish complexion, this usually means they are even more skilled biotics. Eldvassi have three fingers and a thumb, and four toes. Male Eldvassi stand from 6'5" to 7'11" weighing 200-290lbs, and femle Eldvassi stand from 5'10" to 6'11" weighing 120-190 lbs. They do not have any facial markings unless they are tattooed on post birth. They have cartilage crests that come off of the jaw and extend past the ear, normally males being longer. Their ears are far pointier than humans and located right behind there ears are gills. The gills allow for underwater breathing but it is much more taxing than above water breathing. They have face places that cover their head that can be seen in a variety of color. These head plates protect from most things but can be easily penetrated via modern weaponry.Their nose is far flatter than a human no nostils but large slits on either side, that have filters. Eldvassi eyes are very narrow and the pupils look similar to --> (o) but the o is completely filled in. The iris varies in color, normal colors are red, brown, green, blue, gold, and purple. The rarest of irises is the blue, also signaling biotic strength. It is extremely rare to find and Eldvassi with blue skin and blue eyes. Eldvassi blood is the color of liquid gold. Eldvassi do have two distinct genders. The men act more masculine in a human sense and females acting femanine. Eldvassi do not have sexual impulses though. Their means of production does produce a euphoric feeling but it is guarunteed to produce a fertilized egg. The Eldvassi mate in a very unique way, interlocking fingers, making eye contact, and touching headplates, they generate their biotic abilities and tune their nervous systems. This connection can only be made by a male and female Eldvassi. They cannot reproduce with the same gender or other races. After the euphoric connection has been made they subconciously decide how many eggs are fertilized. Genetics decides which traits are passed down. Normally only one egg is fertilized and later on they produce more. Eldvassi go through seven stages of life. The Eldvassi have an average lifespan of 1800 years. : Xuun- is the stage of like where the Eldvassi is in the womb. They are exposed to biotics, and learn language. This stage lasts eleven months. : Kwam- This is the stage where the Eldvassi learn to eat, speak, and walk. They also learn to use minor biotic abilities. This stage ends at the age of four earth years. : Ino- During this stage of life an Eldvassi learns their basic education and life skills. This stage ends at the age of forty earth years. : Vassi- The Eldvassi travel, work odd jobs, become mercenaries or privateers. Throughout this stage they make many memories. This stage ends at the age of three hundred earth years. : Vasir- Settling down and starting there soul occupation ("dream job") is what happens during this stage. The find their soul companion and start having children. An average Eldvassi has about four children, and very wealthy Eldvassi have up to seven. At the age of eight hundred earth years the Eldvassi go to the next stage. : Elder- During this stage the Eldvassi stop reproducing and focus on their family and occupation. They may take up community leadership roles or even help their children. This stage ends at the age of one thousand earth years. : Eld Vaere- During this stage an Eldvassi normally retires from their occupations. They usually explore with their mate, taking cruises or traveling the planets. They may help out with their descendance. Culture Economy The Eldvassi economy is a solely capitalistic market economy. Businesses rise and fall, governments only regulate worker's rights and evironmental restictions. On the other hand the government completely controls Eezo mining and distribution. Religion The Eldvassi worship the religion known to them as Tridionus. It is not a forced religion but it is the most popular and well respected. About 90% of the Eldvassi worship this religion throughout the galaxy and use it to guide their morals and ethics. Government The Eldvassi government is a federal republic known as The Eldvassian Republic. On the planetary level there are states, They govern themselves, voting on specific laws created by the public for that specific state. They do not elect politicians to govern the states, each planet on the other hand that has enough states elects a representative to support them on the Eldvassian Grand Council. The council does not govern states but they do oversee the military and they keep diplomatic relations with other species in good terms.Each individual at the change to the Vassi stage is given a device that notifies the individual on special voting opportunities once a month, where they vote for policies, and representatives. The state government does collect taxes but only on sales of everything but food. They do not tax property, income, or anything else. Military History Eldvassi history is divided into aeons, the start of a new aeon is signified by a great event, either good or bad. The Primordial Aeon The Primordial Aeon consists of unknown history up to the first recorded event. The Ascension Aeon The Ascension Aeon was introduced with the start and end of The Colos War a war that left a whole species lifeless and left the Eldvassi the dominant sentient beings of . The Ascension Aeon also is the herald to the practice of biotics as a weapon agains the Colos. The Aeon of Dominions A month after The Colos War ended the remaining Eldvassi, now united on Mount Woden. The Aeon of Industry During the Aeon of Industry the Eldvassi first started to industrialize. Notable Eldvassi *Athrian Va'Nerath *Lia Zel'Naga *Xavius Ulvere *Andariil Ulvere *Eluna Ulvere *Yserah Daan